


Glimmering Nymph

by kjnoren



Category: BELLMAN Carl Michael - Works, Good Intentions Series - Elliott Kay
Genre: Bawdy, Canon Compliant, F/M, Filk, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: The prelude to a scene in the first book in the Good Intentions series.





	Glimmering Nymph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fredmans epistel n:o 72](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761370) by Carl Michael Bellman. 



Glimmering nymph: smoldering eyes  
Body allures, on pillows it flies  
Strength from your plea:  
“Come, come with your key”  
In a silent, empty house  
God of sleep, our Morpheus  
Take off your dress, this lovely attire  
Open your chest, for longing desire  
So come now to my bed  
And bra and panties shed  
Lay down and feel my Violin. :||:

Pleasure it starts, hear Lorelei  
Birds cease their song, they leave for the sky  
Sun has gone below  
The blood begun to flow  
Solitude and silence reign  
I to Freyja go again.  
Hear, hear my plea, my pleasure awaken  
Open your walls, my passion to slaken  
And open your soft gate  
To heaven it’s a strait  
Hear my Violin, its mighty blow. :||:

Freyja, your arch, your flawless bud  
Tasting your lips, a flowering flood  
All feelings you’re taking  
You’re drawing and quaking  
Swooning, shaking, fainting, dies  
Lorelei she is my prize  
Lori, you dies, heaven! she gives breath  
Death turns to life and love begets death  
But oh, what was that crack  
My hipbone hurts now, ack  
Where did she go, my Lorelei  
Where did she go, my phone great thanks

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is a translation and adaptation of the 1771 version of [Bellman's song Glimmande Nymf](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glimmande_nymf), which turned out to fit perfectly to a specific scene in the first book.
> 
> An English translation of the 1790 version of the song can be found on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0nXnJWQRhalPPCh1BkD0u1?si=Dz-2-2B6SxeQu_uv282iSg).


End file.
